reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Irish Gentleman
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Irish 'Gentleman page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew id like to join ur posse my psn is corbindc.JohnMarstonJR 02:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandalized posse page I've blocked the user who vandalized your posse page for a few days. If you need any assistance restoring the original content, let me know. Since you've made a number of edits following the vandalism I didn't want to simply restore the old page in case I overwrote something new. If the user gives you any more trouble once the block is up, just let an admin know. 2ks4 01:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: My Posse Page has been violated I didn't see any additional edits by Thearmedbrothers, only the single one from yesterday. Joearomo has been blocked for a week, however, and will receive a longer block or ban if he repeats that behavior. If someone vandalizes your page, even multiple times, you can undo it all at once so that you don't have to try to recreate everything from scratch. Next to the "Edit" button on the page is a triangle - clicking that brings up a menu. In that menu, choose "History." This shows you a list of all the edits on the page. On the left side of that list you'll see that the two latest edits in the history are selected - the top one is selected in the right column (current edit) and the bottom one is selected in the left column (prevous edit). If you click the "Compare selected revisions" button it will show you the changes between those edits and you will have the option to undo the last edit. If the vandals have done many edits, all you need to do is change the bottom selection. Select your last good edit before the vandalism started. Now when you click "Compare selected revisions" you will have the option to undo all of those vandal edits at once. Let me know if that doesn't make sense. I can always revert the edits for you, but since you've already made new changes I don't want to overwrite anything new that you've done. 2ks4 (talk) 17:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, Irish Gentleman :I saw you asked 2ks4 to revert your posse page to the way it was before it got vandalised, and I just did that. However, could you answer a few questions I have? :1. Is Connorwatson33 a vandal? I reverted your page to the way it was before Joearomo vandalised it, and I also reverted the edits Connorwatson33 made, so I want to make sure he's a vandal as well. :2. Did I revert it right, or did I go back too far? Joearomo and, if he's a vandal as well, Connorwatson33 made a lot of edits, but you made some edits in between, so I had to revert them as well. Can you just make sure I didn't remove anything important? :Cheers! :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It's no problem :) ::Also, could you please sign your posts by adding four tildes (~) after your message? It just makes it easier to know who sent a message. Thanks. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Dear Irish Gentleman I am here to ask you and you clan if you's want more from Red Dead for both Singleplayer and Multiplayer. Well I have made a blog on this wiki, the is the link http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fist_of_Dollars/_Who_Else_Wants_More%3F to see if anyone does want more stuff for Red Dead. So if you and your clan and others would like more I'd be more than happy for yous to comment on my blog and I you's have any ideas I put them on in time along with a poll to see how popular the ideas are. Fist of Dollars Posse page name I undid the vandalism by Joearomo this morning and blocked him for three months. Unfortunately, I had a problem reverting your posse page to its original title - it just kept failing. I think you may have recreated a page at that location after the original page was moved or something. So, I renamed the page with a space before the "(PSN)" part. Your page is at: Posse:Brotherhood of Justice (PSN). There were many edits back and forth, so I tried to pick what looked like the last good one that you had made - hopefully it's close to where you left it. If this new name messes up any links that you have or anything, I can try again to rename it without the space. Just let me know. 2ks4 (talk) 00:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Member I think FTF-Roge wanted to join he added me. Youtube Channel We should get an official youtube channel. Irish you should set it up then give us the pas or atleast some of us so we could post vids JohnMarstonJR 11:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) No No Im not against you I set it up for my friend because he doesnt know how so I said Id set it up for him and I accidently put my name. Sorry about that Ill change that right now by the way I got blocked for no apperent reason. Ideas Irish I say we should move our clan on to Grand theft auto 4, and when it comes out, GTA 5. Also what do you think about adding MAG to the clan games, its like CoD but you get to make clans and have a tab in the menu to tell you who is in your clan. You also get more wepons and more customizing options. I also tink we need our own clan Youtube channel. We would call it The Brotherhood Channel. Thank you for your time. P.S. A man named youarenotdead may contact you about being allies his clan is American army clan ps3 only. :A youtube channel will not be happening, the other leaders and I have decided to move the clan to COD and Battlefield, and we are still looking into GTA. However, we will retain the clan on RDR as well. 17:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for your time, what about MAG? :::I don't think so. sorry sorry for my actions and thankyou for letting me be in the clan as long as I did I understand why you stripped me of my duty. I would like to be allies. my new clan is GHOST Clan. JohnMarstonJR 00:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandalised posse Irish Gentleman, I have reverted the edits made by Connorwatson123 and he has been banned for 2 weeks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Irish Gentleman, I would just like to inform you that Pro Sniper has been blocked. I reviewed the edits to your posses page, and saw what he changed to your "News" section. I was prepared to warn him for that, but it appears that you missed what he did next. After changing "News", he edited your "About the posse" section, calling your posse "fuckers" and claiming you "kill and cremate" other players, rather than helping them. For that, I blocked him for one week. Should he return and continue, he'll be gone for a good 2 or 3 months. I hope this has helped. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:41, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: I marked it for deletion, Irish Gentleman, I deeply sorry, but the information in this Wiki MUST be official, the page that you created is about a fanon movie\series based on Red Dead, and can't be a 'main spase' page, instand, you should create a blog about that. I hope you understand. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, good to know, and happy editing :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Situation sorted. Don't bother creating a blog, I made your article into a blog and cleaned it up. I removed some starter templates, added a template to keep the videos in order (rather than the massive amounts of spacing you used), and I added the ability to comment. Though, if you decide to do a thing like this again, please follow Ilan's advice and make it a blog. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) AJ1776 New story Howdy Irish gentleman, I have made a new story! Click my profile link, then go to blog and read my story! P.S. Wonderful movies! Do some more! AJ1776AJ1776 16:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) American Justice You still doing that? Needless to say, I enjoyed it. AhmHowdy!| 03:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: American Justice Hey Ahm, I am trying my best to continue with the series; however, since it's summer, many of actors are in and out of PSN. Today, we are resuming our filming for episode five of the series. I'm glad you're enjoying the series and please feel free to leave a comment or feedback on the American Justice blog page here on the wiki. Irish Gentleman 16:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Clan things Irish Why is the clan disbanned or am I kicked out I just need closuer! You guys were my first clan in any game I loved playing with you guys and filming and seeing my charecter on youtube it just felt special pls reply back!? JohnMarstonJR (talk) 16:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Clan things The clan was closed for my own personal reasons which do not concern you. It was nothing personal, we all enjoyed the clan, but it's time to move on. Irish Gentleman 21:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok thank you. The vids I will miss. I will never join a clan like this ever. Sorry if that sounds cheesy! JohnMarstonJR (talk) 08:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC)